


Эпистолярное

by bhbyf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Эпистолярное

Ванька Жуков достал из-за печки припрятанные старую чернильницу, обломанную ручку с ржавым пером и потрепанный блокнот. Первое письмо Константину Макаровичу судя по всему, не дошло до адресата – потому что дедушка не отозвался и не приехал вызволять внука. И мальчик решил написать еще раз. 

Ванька нашел в блокноте чистую страницу и принялся писать. 

«Милый дедушка», - коряво вывел мальчик. – «Пишет тебе твой внук, несчастный сирота Ванька».

И тут случилось нечто удивительное: написанное им исчезло без следа, а на том же месте, только красными чернилами, красивым почерком оказалось выведено:

«Привет, Ванька!» 

Мальчик удивился, перевернул страницу, осмотрелся по комнате – но никого, кто мог бы с ним так шутить, не увидел. Сапожник с семьей по случаю праздника уехали к тетке и вернуться должны были только в понедельник. Подмастерья тоже разбрелись – кто по домам, кто в кабак. И только бедный Ванька сидел в пустом холодном доме. 

«Ты еще тут?» - неизвестное приветствие тоже исчезло, а на его месте появилась новая надпись. – «Или я тебя напугал?»

«Ты кто?» - написал Ванька. – «И что ты делаешь в моем письме к дедушке?» 

«Ну, у меня такие же вопросы!» - появилось на странице. – «Потому что это мой дневник! Меня зовут Том, я учусь в школе. А ты Ванька, если я правильно понял?»

«Ага, Ванька Жуков», - написал Ванька. И после секундной паузы добавил, - «нахожусь в ученье у сапожника Аляхина». 

« А чем ты у этого сапожника занимаешься?» - спросил Том.

«Дедушка говорил, что буду учиться обувь шить. Вот только до обучения меня никто не допускает пока – то ребетенка нянчу, то в лавку для подмастерьев бегаю, то по хозяйству… А как ты в дневник попал?»

«Ну, это же мой дневник, так что я всегда тут был. Но это долгая история», - написал Том без промедления.

«Расскажи», - попросил Ванька. – «Мне никто, кроме дедушки, сказки не сказывал, а я сказки страх как люблю! Особенно про волшбу и чудеса!»

«Ну», - написал Том, – «у меня грустная сказка. Я создал себе дневник, чтобы жить в нем и общаться с людьми, а один злой мальчик взял его и уничтожил. Но я нашел способ возродиться».

«Уууу», - ответил Ванька. – «Я бы этому злому мальчику накостылял, чтобы чужие вещи не трогал и слабых не обижал!». И добавил: «Я в деревне всегда так делал!»

«А здесь? Кстати, где мы находимся?»

«Здесь я самый маленький и слабый, все меня, сироту, обижают», - признался Ванька. – «То веником лупят, то за волосья тягают… Не люблю я эту Москву!»

«Москва – это хорошо!» - живо написал Том.

«Не, у нас в деревне лучше! И люди добрее, и дома меньше, и Млечный Путь, и сады цветут», - парировал Ванька. – «Жизнь! Не то, что тут! Там печь натопишь, каравай соседка принесет, дедушка каши наварит – едим, разговариваем! А еще как гости придут, так разговоров до утра! Я все слушаю их, слушаю – да засну. Эх, какие мне сны тогда снятся! Яркие, радостные, чисто сказки!»

Некоторое время написанное Ванькой не исчезало – и мальчик уже подумал, что собеседник на что-то обиделся и ушел. Но потом старый текст все-таки исчез, а новый появился.

«Знаешь, я ведь поначалу тоже в деревне жил. Правда, в другой деревне, но как ты написал это! К чертям Москву эту, и правда! Пошли к твоему дедушке! Я тебе буду сказки рассказывать, а ты мне… Но об этом мы потом договоримся!»

«Да как же мы пойдем-то?» - расстроился Ванька. – «Я не знаю, куда идти. Да и что я дедушке скажу? Он-то думает, что я тут учусь, мастером стану…»

«Судя по твоим рассказам, мастером тебе не стать с таким обучением, а в деревне что-нибудь придумаем. Как дойти - я расскажу. В конце концов, я ведь книга, я все знаю!». 

Ванька оглядел убогую горницу, потер ушибленную хозяином спину и кивнул. Потом сообразил, что его кивания не видно и написал: 

«Сейчас, только вещи соберу!»

Ванька кинулся в свой угол, достал кожух, шапку, запасные рубаху и штаны. 

\- Куда это ты собрался? – грубый оклик заставил Ваньку вздрогнуть и выронить вещи. – Обокрал хозяев и тикать?

Ванька обернулся и увидел Петра – самого старшего из подмастерьев, злобного, грубого, не упускавшего возможности пошпынять ни кошку Муську, ни собачку Жучку и самого Ваньку. К тому же сейчас Петр был изрядно пьян, что обычно только портило его характер. 

\- Побойтесь Бога, - побелевшими губами прошептал Ванька. – Я же свое…

\- Вот я тебя сейчас тебя отучу воровать! – гаркнул Петр и ловно поймал Ваньку. 

\- Пустите, дяденька! – запричитал мальчик. – Что я вам сделал!

Сильный удар повалил Ваньку на пол. 

\- Указывать мне будешь, щенок? – Петр пнул мальчишку и огляделся по комнате, ища что-нибудь тяжелое.

И увидел светящуюся книгу. От удивления Петр почти протрезвел. 

\- Бесовское проявление! – воскликнул он и перекрестился. - В печку! Огонь очистительный, злых духов изгонит!

\- Нет, - крикнул Ванька, пытаясь встать. – Нет, меня бей, дневник не трогай! 

\- Я вот отцу Михаилу расскажу, как ты тут черной магией балуешься! – прикрикнул Петр, в два шага очутился возле скамейки и схватил странную книгу. 

Ванька хотел закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как погибнет его волшебный, внезапно приобретенный друг – но не успел: Петр полыхнул ярким огнем, превратился в сноп искр и исчез, оставив после себя только черную тень на полу. 

Когда Ванька дополз до дневника, там уже была надпись:

«Ты как? Я успел?»

Ванька всхлипнул, пошарил в углу, достал ручку и вывел, еще более коряво, чем прежде:

«Спасибо тебе! За меня тут еще никто не заступался, только били. А я за тебя так испугался!» - и добавил, - «вот только идти я в деревню не смогу. Зашиб он меня».

«Возьмись за дневник», - написал Том, - «и ничего не бойся».

Ванька сделал, как ему велели. Даже после страшной смерти Петра мальчик не перестал доверять своему новоприобретенному другу. Дневник опять засветился, словно новогодняя елка. И Ванька почувствовал, что его обволакивает странное тепло. Вся боль прошла мгновенно, и даже бок, который тянул и дергал почти месяц после выволочки от купца, отпустило. 

«Как ты теперь?» - написал Том.

«Спасибо тебе», - дрожащей рукой вывел Ванька. – «Век за тебя Бога молить буду!»

«Пустяки. Лучше собирайся быстрее, пока еще кто-нибудь не вернулся».

«Я быстро-быстро!» - написал Ванька и кинулся сгребать разбросанные вещи. 

Юлий Цезарь когда-то сказал, что лучше быть вторым в Риме, чем первым в деревне. Начинающий новую жизнь Том Реддл был готов с ним не согласиться.


End file.
